Taman Bunga
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Dari sekian banyak bunga yang tertanam di halamannya, Ino menyukai tiga jenis bunga dengan suatu alasan./"Kenapa kau memanggil kami ke mari?"/"Apa yang terlintas di benak kalian?"/TrulyFriendship!/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Taman Bunga © White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Friendship**_

 _ **Main Character: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), ficlet–or drabble?**_

 _ **Based on a true story**_

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Langit pagi masih cerah meskipun hampir menjelang siang. Hamparan cakrawala masih benar biru, belum menampakkan tanda-tanda sinar Sang Surya akan segera menduduki singgasananya yang gagah. Di balik jendela, hanya itu yang bisa Yamanaka Ino deskripsikan untuk hari ini.

Ah, perempuan berparas _barbie_ itu benar-benar suka situasi ini. Sepi, namun menyejukkan. Angin sesekali menyapanya, melambai pada wajahnya yang halus. Sejenak dia menghirup aroma bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman kecil sebelah kamarnya. Wangi.

Ino sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan atas segalanya itu.

"Prajuritmu banyak yang tewas."

Seseorang mengganggu acara _pemujaan_ Ino. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan begitu mendengar tawa yang menyusul kalimat itu.

"Lalu, kau berharap aku akan mundur? Mimpi."

"Setahuku, bermain catur itu tidak membutuhkan suara," Ino menyela kepada kedua sahabatnya yang tengah serius bermain catur. "Tetapi ini," ia menunjuk pelipisnya.

"Suaraku lebih indah sebagai pengiring permainan, _Piggy_." Gadis berambut sewarna _bubble gum_ itu menatapnya sejenak, kemudian kembali fokus pada permainannya. "Giliranku, _Hime_."

Sakura–begitu biasa dipanggil–menggerakkan bidak catur berbentuk kuda. Disambut dengan decakan kesal dari lawan mainnya. "Ya ampun, aku mual mendengarnya," sahut Hinata, kemudian mengeratkan kedua pegangannya pada gagang kursi. Tanda ia sedang berpikir untuk menyusun strategi yang pas untuk menjatuhkan pertahanan Sakura.

Pada akhirnya, Ino hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia kembali pada posisinya–berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Kembali mengagumi apa yang ada di luar sana. Manik _aquamarine-_ nya menangkap sekelompok burung gereja yang sedang bermain-main di halaman.

Ia kembali mengamati taman bunga mungilnya. Mengamati pertumbuhan bunga _Jasmine, Lily_ , dan _Bougenvile_ yang berdiri dengan tatanan apik di pot hitam. Ada kehidupan baru di sana. Pucuk-pucuknya mulai menumbuhkan kuncup bunga yang tak lama akan merekah dengan indah. Seketika itu pula, senyum manis Ino merekah seindah bunga.

Ia teringat sesuatu, yang membuat dirinya bergetar.

" _Pig_ , _by the way,"_ Gadis bermarga Haruno itu bersuara sambil menggerakkan bidak catur hitamnya, "kenapa kau memanggil kami ke mari?"

"Tidak mungkin kau rindu. Ruang kerja kita saja berdampingan. Sempit dan bersekat tipis pula," Hinata menimpali. Kemudian mengibas rambut _indigo-_ nya yang panjang–ia mulai gerah. Sepertinya permainan mereka mulai memanas.

"Mck, _pede_ sekali," ia berdecak kesal. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian." Jari telunjuk Ino yang lentik terjulur pada duo sahabatnya. Sementara mereka berdua _terpelongo_ heran. Sejenak permainan mereka terlupakan karena kalimat yang terlontar dari si Yamanaka mengambil penuh atensi mereka.

"Baiklah, kami akan mendengarkanmu."

Saki dan _Hime_ –panggilan sayang mereka–menyusul sahabat mereka sedari kecil itu. Ikut memandang taman bunga yang menurut mereka tak berubah. Masih cantik seperti dulu saat pertama kali mereka bermain ke rumah Ino.

"Kalian bisa lihat bunga kesukaanku kan?" Gadis pirang itu mulai mengawali kisahnya. Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berniat untuk mendengarkan seluruh cerita pemeran utama kita tanpa menyelanya sedetikpun.

"Apa yang terlintas di benak kalian?"

Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian hening mulai menyelimuti. Baik Sakura maupun Hinata menyelami pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Berusaha mencerna dari apa yang mereka dengar dan mereka lihat. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah opini tercetuskan dari masing-masing mereka.

"Tiga orang itu. Orang yang kau beri kode nama yang sama dengan nama bunga favoritmu," jawab Hinata. Si Hyuuga itu menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Ya. _Lily, Jasmine_ , dan _Bougenvile._ Mereka yang ber- _gender_ laki-laki," imbuh Sakura.

" _Good."_ Ino menepuk tangannya sekali di udara sebagai respon. "Sekarang, kita akan memasuki inti permasalahannya."

"Ketiga bunga itu sama indahnya, namun entah kenapa rasa _suka_ ini berbeda tingkatannya." Tangan putihnya tergerak, menopang dagu runcingnya. Dan matanya mulai menerawang bebas di langit tak berbatas.

"Aku mengenal mereka dan mereka mengenalku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, satu di antara mereka ada yang harus aku petik dan kubawa dalam setiap mimpi dan langkahku. Satu, dan itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk akan menantiku pada kedua yang lainnya."

Sakura dan Hinata menangguk paham. Mereka mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sangat mengerti, sekalipun Ino memakai frasa yang lebih tinggi dari percakapan sehari-hari.

"Kalian berdua tahu sekali bagaimana hubunganku dengan _Tulip_ tempo dulu seperti apa. Aku, tak mau mengulangi hal yang sama. Sesuatu yang dikorbankan itu adakalanya tidak baik. Terlebih, baik aku maupun mereka tidak ingin sakit hati. Menjauhi ataupun dijauhi."

Tangan Sakura terjulur, mengelus pelan punggung sempit sahabat pirangnya. "Tapi, kau harus memilih salah satu. Segala sesuatu tak selamanya bisa kau ambil sekaligus, _Pig_. Percayalah. Kau harus mampu memilih." Ia melontarkan petuah untuk sahabatnya itu.

Hyuuga Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Fakta bahwa dia agak awam dalam permasalahan cinta tak mampu membawa lari Ino keluar dari permasalahannya. Yang hanya bisa ia katakan; "Sekalipun kau harus memilih, setidaknya kau harus tetap memperlakukan mereka seperti biasa. Adil sangat diperlukan. Menyirami dan memberi pupuk dengan takaran yang sama. Meskipun kau ingin salah satu di antara mereka berdiri mempermanis kusen jendela luar kamarmu."

Keheningan kembali menjadi atmosfer. Pada saat itu juga, Ino mencerna sehalus-halusnya perkataan kedua sahabatnya sehingga layak untuk dikonsumsi oleh otaknya. Semua yang mereka katakan benar. Suatu saat, mau tak mau ia harus memilih. Tanpa menjauhkan diri dari dua yang lainnya.

 _Suatu saat nanti. Apapun keputusannya._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Time goes by so fast! Can't wait to celebrate the New Year!_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
